CRH is a major neuropeptide mediator of the hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenocortical axis. It binds to plasma membrane receptors in the brain, pituitary, adrenals and spleen. It plays an important role in stress-responses and stress-induced disorders.
Neurocrine Biosciences, Inc. WO 95/34651, published Dec. 12, 1995, reports rat CRF.sub.2.alpha. receptor ("rat CRFR2.alpha."), rat CRF.sub.2.beta. receptor ("rat CRFR2.beta."), and human CRF.sub.2.alpha. receptor ("human CRFR2.alpha."). Rat CRFR2.alpha. cDNA was isolated from a rat brain hypothalamus cDNA library. Rat CRFR2.beta. cDNA was isolated from a rat brain cDNA library. Human CRFR2.alpha. receptor cDNA was isolated from a human brain cerebral cortex cDNA library. The cDNA molecules were sequenced, and the amino acid sequences of the receptor molecules were deduced from the cDNA sequences.
WO 95/34651 states that CRFR2.alpha. and CRFR2.beta. can be cloned or synthesized and utilized to generate antibodies, which in turn can be utilized in flow cytometry to sort CRF.sub.2 receptor-bearing cells, in histochemistry to stain CRF.sub.2 receptor-bearing tissues, or in therapy to block binding of CRF to CRF.sub.2 receptors. The application also states that the CRF.sub.2 receptors can be used in various assays to identify compounds which bind the CRF.sub.2 receptors, including agonists and antagonists.